Downhole tools used in the oil and gas industry may include circuitry that operates to transmit and receive electrical signals. In many cases, these signals are amplified to fulfill various design goals. Sometimes the amplification circuitry is battery-powered, and/or used in high-temperature environments, so that minimal power consumption is a desired goal. However, even when certain low-power amplification devices are used, such as the Burr-Brown OPA541 operational amplifier, quiescent currents of 20 milliamperes and more may exist. Thus, power is consumed even when no signal is present at the input, such as when the signal to be amplified includes a pulse or square-wave. Therefore, additional circuitry may be needed to switch off the supply when no input signal is applied in order to achieve the level of power saving desired. Such designs may present additional challenges including the need to accommodate physical heat-sinks, and dual-voltage supplies.